Sin ti no soy nada
by ForeverYoshi
Summary: Sin ti no soy nada, ¿por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solo? Yo te amo, y te amaré por siempre, vuelve por favor, o yo iré por ti. One-shot! HajixSaya


**Título: **Sin ti no soy nada.

**Disclaimers: **Blood pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mí, no son usados para mi ganancia económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.

**Descripción:** One-shot!

Esto no estaba pasando, no, no era real...su dama no podía estar muerta.

-Saya-murmuro, ese nombre que varias veces había pronunciado y oído decir, ya sea con odio o con amor. Ese nombre era su todo, ella era su todo, y no podía estar muerta, aun resonaba en su cabeza el eco de las últimas palabras de su dama...

"Perdóname, Haji"-le dijo, momentos después, murió, cumpliendo por fin su deseo de terminar con Diva y con su propia vida, pero su dama no contaba con que con ella se llevaría la razón de vivir de Haji, lo que realmente le importaba a su caballero, ella, su dama, su amada Saya.

_Todo había sucedido muy rápido, lo recordaba algo borroso, el estaba peleando contra Amshel, dejando a Saya pelear con su hermana, luego de vencer al caballero de Diva, empalándolo en una antena, donde un rayo le alcanzo, electrocutándolo, el logró pararse, estaba débil y adolorido, apenas se recuperó, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza...no podía sentir a su dama, no, no podía ser cierto...no estaba pasando, se concentró e intentó con todas sus fuerzas localizarla, lo logró pero no era lo que esperaba...ella estaba débil, mucho más que el...fue en su búsqueda, al entrar al teatro noto olor a sangre, y en el ambiente se percibía la muerte, que se aproximaba lenta y amenazadoramente. Fue en búsqueda de Saya, y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo y horrorizado, Saya estaba tumbada en medio del escenario, a su lado yacía Diva , en las mismas condiciones, ambos cuerpos llenos de sangre, cristalizándose y rompiéndose lentamente, corrió junto a Saya, a su dama ya se le habían caído una pierna y un brazo, esta le vio con una tristeza tan profunda que hubiera roto en mil pedazos el corazón del ser más despiadado y inhumano que hubiese pisado la tierra, y el en medio de su inmensa tristeza solo logró susúrrale a su dama, mientras esta agonizaba:_

"Te amo, y siempre será así, aunque no estés conmigo, ya nunca tendrás que pelear, se feliz amada mía, descansa en paz"-en ese instante la chica lloró, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, luego se besaron, por primera y última vez...momentos después ambas hermanas murieron, al mismo tiempo.

Al menos ella ya no sufriría, nunca más...; nunca más la vería, nunca más la protegería, nunca más...como odiaba esa palabra. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperado...sentía que esta le iba a explotar, no soportaba el dolor de haberla perdido para siempre, no podía evitar que gruesas lágrimas afloraran su rostro, sentía que se volvía loco ¿ahora qué rayos haría? Ya no le quedaba nada, nada.

-Saya-volvió a murmurar, observando a lo lejos como los miembros de Red Shield, junto con Kai, observaban al ataúd con los restos de Saya, ser sepultado bajo tierra, por siempre, mientras en el ambiente reinaba la tristeza, el tocaba desde hacía horas su Chelo, dedicando cada nota, como siempre a su ama.

Aun recordaba cómo había reaccionado a Kai, quien al ver que Saya se había vuelto piedra, rota en mil pedazos, y verlo a su lado, arrodillado y llorando le comprobó la muerte de su hermana, el chico se puso histérico, se lanzó sobre el a golpearlo, y a gritando que todo eso era su culpa, de no haber aparecido en la escuela en Okinawa, nada de esto habría pasado, de no ser por la intervención de Nathan, quien se terminó llevando a las hijas de Diva y Riku consigo, Kai le habría molido a golpes, el sencillamente no se había defendido, algo que enfureció más a Kai, pero el pobre caballero estaba en estado de shock, aun no asimilaba todo por completo. No soportaba su tristeza, era cierto, todo era su culpa, no soportaba no estar ahí presente, así que corrió, apartó de un empujón a todos los ahí reunidos, y cayó de rodillas, destruido y llorando desconsoladamente, Kai intentó consolarlo, pero nada se podía hacer, momentos después de que Saya hubiera sido enterrada, Haji ya no lo soportaba, quería morir, como fuere. Cogió la pistola de Kai, por más que este trato de detenerle, el ya no era el Haji de siempre, sus ojos ahora estaba totalmente desorbitados, su rostro era el de un loco, no, el Haji tranquilo y sin sentimientos aparentes había muerto junto con Saya, este Haji era uno perdido, sin razón y con una sola meta, la de morir.

-Saya no habría querido esto-le grito Kai, pero él no reaccionaba, intentó de todo, logrando que Haji le apuntara con la pistola y le viera con esos ojos de maniaco.

-¡No te entrometas!-y le empujó, lejos, muy lejos, momentos después se oyeron varios disparos.

Cuando fue a ver qué había pasado, vio un charco de sangre alrededor de Haji.

-Serás idiota, así como así no morirás-le espetó.

-Claro que moriré-y le enseñó un frasquito, en el cual se apreciaban gotas de sangre, lo abrió y lo vertió tan rápido sobre sus heridas que Kai no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo-al fin...vol...veré...junto...a...Sa...ya...

-De donde...

-Antes de que Saya...muriese...yo...le quite algo de sangre a Diva...- _después del beso, el caballero le susurró algo que solo ella pudo oír, algo que hizo que abriera los ojos, y una sonrisa un poco más prolongada apareciera en su rostro-hasta entonces...amor mío...-le dijo su dama._

Y ahí murió Haji, sonriendo, no con cara de lunático, sino de dicha, al fin estarían juntos...pero ahora sería por siempre, ya nada los podría separar.

Unos meses después:

Kai estaba observando la tumba de los dos seres que pelearon juntos hasta el final, miraba la tumba de aquella que lucho contra su propia hermana por salvar a la humanidad, y aquel que la siguió, dando su vida para seguirle por siempre, ambos restos estaban en un solo ataúd, simulando su unión eterna.

-Sigue con tu vida y olvídalo todo, y a todos, incluso a ellos.

-¿Pero qué…?-se volvió y vio parado detrás suyo a Nathan-¡TU! ¿Donde están mis sobrinas?

-Yo me encargaré de eso, ellas están bien, descuida, evitaré que la historia se repita como ha sido en estos últimos milenios-y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

¿Qué rayos quería decir? ¿Olvidarlos a todo? Imposible; miró una vez más la lapida, donde se leía claramente:

"**Saya y Haji, dama y caballero, juntos por siempre, hasta en la muerte"**

-¿Crees que debimos dejarlo solo?-le preguntaba una chica de cabellos largos y negros, a un hombre que estaba a su costado, de cabello igual de negro, pero un poco más corto, ambos vestían ropas blancas.

-Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de rehacer su vida-le respondió su amado-poniéndole su mano derecha en el hombro-ahora ya no somos quirópteros, sino ángeles, seres de pura luz.

-Tienes razón ¡El buen Dios, misericordioso, nos ha dejado volver a estar juntos, pero esta vez eternamente!

-Eso es cierto, mi amada Saya-dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Bien Haji, regresemos a vigilar a mis sobrinas, las dejamos jalándole los cabellos a Nathan, a ver si podemos echarle una mano a ese caballero.

-Como desees.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Sigues siendo igual hasta en el cielo!-le reprochó la chica.

-Está bien... está bien, no volverá a pasar-dijo tomándola del mentó y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Más te vale!-dándose la vuelta-bien, vámonos.

-Yo te sigo hasta en la muerte Saya.

-Eh... ¿Haji?

-¿Dime?

-Ya estamos muertos.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Aja...-y lo votó de una nube.

-¡Oye...! ¡Espera a que te atrape!

-Así me gusta-y la chica se fue rápidamente saltando sobre nube y nube, y con su caballero atrás persiguiéndole.

FIN

Bueno, aquí mi final ¡Vaya, logré hacer este fic en un solo día!. Bueno, díganme que tal les pareció... ¿cursi?. Me sorprendería si no fue así, esto sucedió en un momento de inspiración.


End file.
